Putri Salju Versi Konyol
by Hikasya
Summary: Sebuah cerita pementasan drama panggung Putri Salju yang dibawakan oleh kelas 10 dan kelas 11 pada perpisahan kelas 12. Terjadilah kekacauan di acara tersebut. Fic request for wsusanto96.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Swort Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **PUTRI SALJU VERSI KONYOL**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kirito/kazuto x Asuna**

 **Naruto x Suguha**

 **Genre : humor/parody**

 **Kamis, 6 Agustus 2015**

 **Fic request for wsusanto96**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di sekolah yang bernama Konoha Senior High School.

Tampak banyak penonton yang tidak sabar menanti sebuah pementasan drama panggung yaitu Putri Salju. Pementasan drama panggung itu dibawakan oleh para anak kelas 10 dan kelas 11 pada acara perpisahan yang diadakan anak kelas 12 hari ini.

Para penonton yang terdiri dari kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah, para guru dan para murid sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Mereka memandang ke arah depan di mana panggung besar berdesain mewah dan elegan siap membuka tirai untuk pembukaan pementasan drama panggung Putri Salju itu.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan yang meriah bergemuruh untuk meramaikan suasana panggung yang berada di halaman depan sekolah tersebut.

Tirai panggung telah terbuka, muncul dua host yang membawakan acara pementasan ini.

Dua host itu adalah satu gadis dan satu laki-laki. Murid-murid yang duduk di kelas 11.

"Halo, semuanya!" seru host laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Halo!" seru penonton kompak.

"Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Inuzuka Kiba. Pria yang tertampan dan pencinta anjing sejati. Kita akan memulai acara kesayangan kita yaitu pertandingan sepak bola. Konoha vs Suna! YEAAAH, GOOOL!" seru Kiba dengan keras. Ia mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara.

Semua penonton menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Memangnya sekarang pertandingan bola apa?"

"Hei ... Hei ... Yang benar dong!"

Semua penonton kasak-kusuk. Kiba pun habis dilempar dengan sendal dan sepatu oleh penonton.

BUAAAK!

Kepala Kiba sukses terhantam sebuah tabung gas.

BRUK!

Kiba pun terkapar di tempat dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan benjolan membentuk tabung gas. Host gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata ternganga melihat Kiba yang pada akhirnya dibopong dengan tandu oleh petugas medis.

Akhirnya acara ini dibawakan oleh gadis berambut panjang indigo itu. Dengan gagap, ia melanjutkan acara yang sempat kacau itu.

"A-anu, sa-saya Hyuga Hinata. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, kita mulai saja acaranya," ucap Hinata gemetaran sambil memakai mike. Lalu dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan panggung yang akan berputar untuk mengganti latar suasana cerita.

* * *

Latar belakang adegan pertama, suasana halaman depan istana yang bersalju. Lalu tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sedang berjalan di halaman depan istana.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengenakan mahkota raja di kepalanya. Memakai pakaian kerajaan eropa. Namanya Kirigaya Kazuto atau biasa dipanggil Kirito.

Sedangkan gadis berambut coklat panjang tadi memakai mahkota ratu. Ia memakai gaun berwarna putih. Perutnya membesar seperti ibu hamil sembilan bulan. Namanya Yuuki Asuna.

Mereka sedang menikmati suasana bersalju yang indah itu. Dengan perasaan yang senang dan berbunga-bunga.

"Indahnya hari ini. Halaman depan istana dipenuhi oleh salju," sahut Asuna tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar."Aku ingin sekali bayi yang ada di kandunganku ini, memiliki kulit putih seindah salju. Aku sangat berharap aku memiliki bayi yang cantik seperti itu."

Kazuto tersenyum mendengar impian istrinya itu. Ia memegang tangan istrinya dengan erat.

"Pasti impianmu akan terkabul, Ratu. Pasti kita akan memiliki putri yang sangat cantik seperti salju ini."

Asuna mengangguk. Ia membelai perutnya dengan lembut.

"Semoga saja, Raja."

Raja dan Ratu pun saling tersenyum sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah itu. Hingga panggung pun berputar lagi untuk mengganti latar belakang suasana cerita.

* * *

Adegan selanjutnya, di mana Kazuto bersedih karena Asuna meninggal dunia pada saat melahirkan. Ia menggendong sang putri yang baru dilahirkan itu. Ia menangis sambil mengelus pelan bayi perempuannya itu.

"Anakku, kamu memang lahir sebagai putri yang cantik. Sesuai dengan impian ibumu selama ini. Kulitmu putih seindah salju," kata Kazuto dengan lirih."Aku akan menamaimu, Putri Salju."

"Oek ... Oek ... Oek ...," sang bayi perempuan yang digendong oleh Kazuto itu bukanlah boneka bayi. Melainkan bayi perempuan asli yang diculik oleh panitia acara pementasan itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang ibu muda yang naik ke atas panggung. Kazuto kaget setengah mati.

"AH, TERNYATA INI DIA. ANAKKU YANG HILANG!" seru sang ibu.

"Lho, anak ini adalah anak tante ya?" tanya Kazuto.

"Benar. Dari ciri-cirinya sama persis," sang ibu mengambil bayinya."Ternyata kamu yang sudah menculik anakku!"

"Apa?" Kazuto membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ibu muda tadi menodongkan senapan laras panjang ke arahnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAMU HIDUP. KAMU HARUS MATI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"UAAAAPAAAA? TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Kazuto segera kabur dari sana sebelum ibu muda itu melepaskan tembakan mautnya. Kazuto lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan sekolah itu. Tapi, sang ibu muda tadi malah mengejar Kazuto.

"JANGAN LARI KAMU, PENCULIK!"

Ibu muda itu melepaskan tembakan ke udara.

DOOOR!

Membuat semuanya kaget dan ternganga habis. Acara pementasan semakin kacau saja.

Panggung berputar lagi.

* * *

Kali ini latar belakangnya adalah sebuah tempat yang menyeramkan dan mencekam.

Seorang nenek tua berambut pendek merah muda. Tua renta. Berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat. Punggung membungkuk. Ia berpakaian compang-camping. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah cermin datar setinggi dirinya.

"Wahai, cermin ajaib. Siapakah wanita yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu."Ayo, jawab dengan jujur! Kalau tidak aku akan menghajarmu!"

Cermin ajaib pun menampilkan sweatdrop besar. Di balik cermin ajaib tersebut, ada seorang laki-laki berambut raven hitam yang berdiri. Ia memasang wajah datar. Namanya Uciha Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kamu yang paling tercantik di dunia ini."

Begitu dipuji oleh Sasuke yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri. Sakura tertawa terkekeh dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

"Hohoho, aku memang wanita yang paling tercantik di dunia. Hohoho ... Huk! Huk! Huk!" Sakura malah terbatuk-batuk.

"Batuk? Dikomik aja," Sasuke memberikan obat batuk komix untuk Sakura. Sakura menerimanya.

Sakura langsung meminum obat batuk itu.

"Cocok. Batuknya sudah hilang. Terima kasih cermin ajaib."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh iya, aku masih yang paling tercantik di dunia, kan?"

"Hm, aku rasa ada wanita yang paling cantik daripada kamu."

Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Siapa?"

"Dia adalah Putri Salju. Anak tirimu sendiri."

PRAAANG!

Cermin ajaib itu hancur berkeping-keping karena ditinju oleh Sakura. Membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang pucat.

"AKU MARAH! AKU MURKA!" Sakura menggeram sambil memakan pecahan kaca itu."AKU AKAN SEGERA MENYINGKIRKANMU, PUTRI SALJU!"

Suasana semakin mencekam. Sakura berubah menjadi pocong yang melompat-lompat.

Sebagian penonton langsung kabur dari tempat itu. Ternyata memang pocong yang asli.

Mengapa ceritanya menjadi horror begini?

* * *

Panggung berputar lagi. Kali ini latar belakang suasana di luar istana.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Bermata coklat. Berpakaian maid. Ia sedang menyapu halaman depan istana. Namanya Kirigaya Suguha. Ia yang memerankan putri salju itu.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menyapu halaman, muncul seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berpakaian kerajaan eropa. Menunggangi kuda lumping. Ia memperhatikan Suguha dari tadi. Hingga tanpa diduga, ia terperosok jatuh di sebuah parit besar yang berisi air kotor.

CBUUUR!

Suguha kaget karena ada seseorang yang jatuh ke dalam parit besar itu. Ia pun menghampiri seseorang itu.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suguha.

Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu menjadi basah kuyup. Rambut pirangnya lusuh dan basah. Pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi kotor.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," Naruto keluar dari parit itu."Siapa sih yang membuat panggung seperti ini? Mana ada paritnya lagi. Dasar, menyebalkan!"

Naruto menjadi sewot. Suguha malah tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha ..."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kok ketawa?"

"Habisnya kamu itu lucu."

"Hah, lucu?"

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Melihat Suguha yang semakin tertawa, membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Naruto.

Lantas Naruto berlutut dan memegang tangan sang putri. Suguha kaget.

"Eh?"

"Putri, aku akan memberikan suatu hadiah padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto menatap wajah Suguha dengan erat. Lalu Naruto pun bergoyang dengan jempol yang ikut bergoyang.

"Potong bebek angsa. Masak di kuali. Nona minta dansa. Dansa empat kali. Sorong ke kiri. Sorong ke kanan. Lalala ... Lalala ... Lalala ~~!"

Naruto malah menyanyi dengan irama musik dangdut. Ia bergoyang-goyang dan berputar-putar tidak jelas. Membuat Suguha bengong di tempat.

Semua penonton terjungkal jatuh dari kursi masing-masing. Melihat Naruto malah bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

Adegan nista pemeran utama ini dialihkan ke tempat panggung yang lain.

* * *

Di mana Suguha akan dibunuh oleh pamannya sendiri yaitu Rock Lee.

"Putri, atas perintah Ratu. Aku akan membunuhmu," kata Lee dengan tampang yang mengerikan.

"Jangan, Paman. Aku mohon ..."

Saat itu juga, pisau dilayangkan tepat ke arah Suguha.

JLEB!

"Akhirnya kena juga kamu, Neji."

Pisau menancap di pohon dan berhasil melewati leher Neji yang memakai kostum kucing lucu. Neji terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang pucat.

"LEE, TEGA-TEGANYA KAMU MELEMPARKAN PISAU KE ARAH NEJI BEGITU! DASAR, TEMAN YANG TIDAK SETIA!" sembur Ten Ten yang memakai kostum tikus.

Lee meletakkan tangannya di atas alisnya.

"Oh, ternyata Ten Ten dan Neji rupanya," Lee tersenyum lebar dengan kilauan yang bersinar di giginya."Aku kira kalian adalah binatang beneran."

"SUDAH JELAS KAMI INI TEMANMU, TAHU!" Ten Ten naik tangga dan bersorak keras memakai loadspeaker.

Tiba-tiba terjadilah badai angin yang dahsyat beserta pasir-pasir yang berputar-putar. Muncul di baliknya si Gaara dari padang pasir.

Neji, Ten Ten, Lee dan Suguha bengong di tempat. Si Gaara memakai pakaian yang sama seperti di Naruto Shippuden.

"Woi, Gaara! Kamu salah masuk tempat. Seharusnya kamu bermain di Naruto Shippuden. Bukan di cerita ini," terdengar suara aneh yang datangnya entah darimana.

Gaara memasang wajah datar.

"Ternyata aku salah alamat."

POOOF!

Gaara pun menghilang disertai dengan kepulan asap. Lalu terdengar sebuah soundtrack pengiring cerita yaitu lagu alamat palsu yang dinyanyikan oleh Ayu Ting Ting.

Semua penonton menjadi semakin bingung dengan cerita ini.

* * *

Selanjutnya adegan Suguha menemukan rumah sebesar raksasa di tengah hutan. Lho, seharusnya rumah itu kecil. Seukuran manusia kerdil.

Suguha pun masuk ke dalam rumah raksasa itu.

JREEENG!

Ternyata perabotan rumah raksasa itu kecil sekali. Seukuran manusia kerdil.

Tapi, semuanya sangat berantakan. Membuat Suguha geram sekali.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah sampai rapi dan tidak ada noda sedikitpun.

Suguha kelelahan. Ia pun tertidur di tempat beralaskan seprai berwarna merah.

Tak lama kemudian, ada tujuh laki-laki yang tampan, perkasa dan cool masuk ke dalam rumah raksasa itu.

Mereka kaget melihat ada bidadari yang tengah tertidur. Lalu mereka mendekatinya.

"Lho, dia siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertopeng orange berbentuk lollipop.

"Mungkin dia malaikat atau bidadari yang jatuh dari kolam empang," tukas seorang laki-laki berambut orange.

"Bukan empang, ketua. Tapi, atap rumah," sembur laki-laki berambut panjang kuning yang diikat seperti samurai.

"Baka, bukan atap rumah. Tapi, atap kandang ayam," tambah si laki-laki berambut merah. Makin tidak jelas saja arah percakapan mereka.

Karena mereka ribut dan berdebat seperti itu, membuat Suguha terbangun. Mereka pun tersentak.

"Eh, ka-kalian siapa?" tanya Suguha yang membelalakkan matanya.

Betapa tidak, seharusnya tujuh manusia kerdil. Tapi, ini adalah tujuh pria jadi-jadian.

Ketujuh laki-laki itu berpakaian seperti pakaian cheerleader dengan warna serba pink. Alamak, mengapa menjadi begini ceritanya?

Laki-laki berambut orange itu tersenyum. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Kenalkan namaku, Pain Chibi."

"Aku Sasori Chibi."

"Aku Deidara Chibi."

"Itachi chibi."

"Kisame chibi."

"Moshi-moshi. Aku Obito chibi."

"Aku Hidan Chibi."

Tujuh pria jadi-jadian itu berpose dengan gaya yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Lalu secara bersama-sama, mereka berseru.

"Kami adalah anggota Akabell. Chibi ... Chibi ... Chibi ... Muaaah!"

Ketujuh laki-laki jadi-jadian itu berpose seperti gaya Cherrybell.

Membuat Suguha ternganga habis melihatnya.

Para penonton terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya lagi. Ada yang pingsan. Ada yang mimisan. Ada yang mendadak mendapat serangan jantung sehingga harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pokoknya kacau sekali acaranya.

Suguha pun merasa mual dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Ia segera kabur dari panggung.

"Maaf, aku mau ke toilet dulu," Suguha memegang mulutnya yang ingin segera muntah.

"Iya, putri. Kami tunggu!" jawab Deidara sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Semua penonton "tewas" di tempat akibat sabetan kedipan mata maut Deidara.

Adegan nista para Akatsuki itu diputar ke arah panggung sebelahnya.

* * *

Seorang nenek tua renta berpakaian compang-camping datang ke rumah tujuh pria jadi-jadian itu. Ia adalah Sakura yang menyamar menjadi pedagang buah.

Suguha sedang bercengkerama sambil duduk di teras rumah raksasa itu. Hingga datang Sakura ke arahnya.

"Maaf, permisi Cu!"

"Ya, nek. Ada apa?"

Suguha tersenyum.

"Apakah kamu mau membeli buah apel nenek ini? Nenek sangat membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan cucu Nenek."

Sakura memasang wajah memelas. Suguha iba melihatnya.

"Begitu ya, nek?" Suguha berwajah sayu."Tapi, aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membelinya."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak mempunyai uang," kata Sakura."Nenek akan memberikan apel ini gratis untukmu."

Sakura memberikan apel itu untuk Suguha.

"Benar nih, nek?"

"Iya, Cu. Terimalah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Suguha menerima apel itu. Secara langsung apel itu dimakannya.

Tiba-tiba ...

BRUK!

Suguha pun terjatuh dan terkapar di tanah usai memakan apel itu. Ternyata apel itu beracun.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HOHOHO ... AKHIRNYA AKU ADALAH WANITA YANG PALING CANTIK DI DUNIA INI! HOHOHO ... HUK! HUK! HUK!"

Sakura terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Batuk? Dikomik aja," mendadak Sasuke datang membawakan obat batuk komix. Sakura menerimanya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Sakura langsung meminum obat batuk itu.

Lalu Naruto datang dan mengacungkan wortel ke arah Sasuke.

"Aha! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada putri salju, hah?" tanya Naruto berwajah serius.

Sasuke menarik wortel itu ke arah Sakura.

"Hei, salah Dobe. Bukan aku, tahu. Pelakunya adalah Sakura."

Naruto melirik Sakura. Sakura sudah memasang wajah garang. Kepalan tinjunya diletakkan di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Oh, jadi kamu mau melawanku, Naruto?"

Naruto berwajah serius sambil menodongkan wortel ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan melawanmu."

"Ayo, siapa takut!"

Mereka berdua pun bersiap-siap untuk bertempur.

Sakura sudah bersiap dengan tongkat saktinya. Naruto juga sudah bersiap dengan wortel dan selembar foto.

Sakura penasaran dengan foto yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Foto apa itu, Naruto?"

"Oh, ini," Naruto berwajah datar."Kamu pasti akan kaget melihatnya."

"Memangnya foto apa sih itu, Dobe?" Sasuke juga penasaran.

"Iya, tunjukkan dong foto itu pada kami," Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Oke, tahan napas ya setelah melihat foto ini."

"Oke," Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

Secara perlahan-lahan, foto itu dibalikkan oleh Naruto.

JREEENG!

Tampak di dalam foto tersebut, pria jadi-jadian yang memakai pakaian cheerleader serba pink dan berpose dengan gaya seimut mungkin. Pria itu adalah Sasuke.

CTAR!

Kilat menyambar di atas kepala Sakura. Ia syok berat setelah melihat foto tersebut. Wajahnya menggelap seketika.

Sasuke tercengang. Naruto tertawa terkekeh.

"Da-darimana kamu mendapatkan foto itu, Dobe?" Sasuke juga syok.

Naruto menunjuk ke arah balik panggung.

"Itu. Si Ketua Akabell itu."

Tampak Pain melambai-lambai ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke naik pitam.

"PAIN! AWAAAAS YA KAMUUUU!" Sasuke mengejar Pain.

"WUUUUUUAAAAAAH, KABUUUUUUR!" Pain berlari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan panggung itu.

Suasana semakin memanas dan semakin kacau.

Sakura yang masih syok. Ia pun berteriak kencang sekali.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN SASUKE-KUN ADALAH GAY. TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

BRUK!

Sakura pun tumbang dengan darah yang muncrat dari hidungnya.

Si nenek sihir berhasil dikalahkan.

"YEEEEAAAAH! BERHASIIIL!"

Naruto mengacungkan dua telunjuknya untuk membentuk huruf v.

Adegan kacau ini dialihkan ke panggung yang lain.

* * *

Terlihat Suguha terbaring di dalam peti kaca. Di sekitar peti kaca itu diletakkan berbagai bunga yang sangat indah. Beberapa orang berkostum binatang juga meramaikan tempat berkabung itu. Suguha sudah tiada.

Tujuh laki-laki itu menangis. Itachi berpelukan dengan Kisame. Pain menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan motif spongebob. Deidara merakit bom bentuk kucing. Sasori membuat boneka orang-orangan sawah. Hidan sedang bertapa sambil memanjatkan doa pada Jashin-nya. Obito sedang membuat sebuah rumah.

Naruto memasang wajah sayu. Ia menatap Suguha dengan lirih.

Naruto membuka penutup peti kaca itu. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Suguha dengan erat.

"Putri, maafkan aku karena aku telah terlambat menolongmu."

Tujuh laki-laki itu semakin menangis tersedu-sedu. Kecuali Obito yang sedang menjadi tukang bangunan.

Naruto menatap wajah sang putri dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Putri."

Lalu Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suguha.

Semua orang menutup matanya.

Naruto mencium kening Suguha. Jangan salah kaprah dulu.

Setelah dicium oleh Naruto, Suguha terbangun. Naruto senang melihatnya.

"Putri, kamu belum mati ya?" tanya Naruto agak kaget.

Suguha bangkit dan duduk sebentar.

"Tentu saja aku belum mati, tahu. Aku itu pura-pura akting mati," Suguha melipat tangan di dada."Tapi, tadi aku dengar kamu bilang kalau kamu mencintai aku. Apa itu benar? Bukan rekayasa?"

Suguha menatap Naruto dengan serius. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, Suguha. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Suguha terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, Suguha tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Suguha langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto tertawa lebar setelah mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Suguha sendiri.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut Naruto dan Suguha yang baru saja "jadian". Bukan karena akting. Tapi, mereka mengutarakan cinta yang sebenarnya dari hati mereka.

Bunga-bunga indah pun berjatuhan dari langit-langit panggung. Menyemarakkan akhir dari pementasan.

Lalu Kiba dan Hinata muncul untuk membawakan akhir dari acara ini.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Sampai di sinilah akhir dari kisah Putri Salju versi konyol yang dibuat oleh ketua panitia acara yaitu ...," kata Kiba sambil memakai mike.

"KA-KAKUZU!" sambung Hinata dengan gagap. Ia juga memakai mike.

"Oke, sampai jumpa di pementasan selanjutnya yang lebih seru, menantang dan akan membuatmu tertawa."

"Sa-sayonara!"

Dua host itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tiba-tiba, semua orang berlari. Kiba dan Hinata menjadi bingung.

"Lho, kenapa semuanya pada lari sih?" kata Kiba celingak-celinguk.

Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang. Seketika ia menjerit kencang.

"KYAAAAA!"

BRUK!

Hinata pun ambruk ke belakang. Ia pingsan. Kiba ternganga.

"Lho, Hinata? Kenapa kamu malah pingsan?"

Kiba melihat ke arah belakang.

"WUAAAAAAH!" Kiba pun berteriak sangat kencang dan mengguncang tempat itu.

BRUUUK!

Kiba pun tumbang. Ia juga pingsan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata si pria bercadar muncul di atas di panggung. Tapi, yang lebih mengerikan itu ...

...

...

...

Kakuzu memakai make up tebal. Memakai pakaian cheerleader berwarna pink. Ia pun menari dengan luwesnya seperti girlband korea. Bersama pocong, kuntilanak, sundel bolong, dan semua makhluk halus. Semuanya ikut menari bersama Kakuzu.

Karena itu, semuanya melarikan diri dari panggung yang mendadak menjadi horror begitu. Kakuzu mengundang beberapa makhluk halus untuk meramaikan acara perpisahan itu.

Aduh, makin kacau saja ceritanya!

Naruto dan Kazuto sedang berlari bersama. Mereka menggendong kekasih masing-masing yaitu Suguha dan Asuna yang pingsan karena syok melihat Kakuzu menari dengan para makhluk halus.

"WUAAAAH, SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAAAAN!" seru Naruto dan Kazuto bersamaan.

Dua pemeran utama laki-laki itu berlari keluar dari sekolah itu.

Hari sudah senja. Malam pun mulai tiba.

"Hihihi ... Hihihi ... Hihihi ...," Sakura tertawa meringkih dan duduk di atas pohon. Dia kerasukan hantu kuntilanak yang diundang oleh Kakuzu.

Akhir yang horror dan akhir cinta Naruto yang berakhir bahagia serta ketakutan. Mewarnai suasana acara perpisahan kelas 12 yang telah hancur lebur seperti ini.

Inilah kisah Putri Salju Versi Konyol.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A/N :**

 **Sumpah, saat membuat cerita seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam genre humor/parodi, saya gak kuat membayangkan para anggota akatsuki yang cowoknya memakai pakaian seperti cheerleader. Warnanya pink lagi. Hahaha ... Ide pementasan ini dibuat oleh Kakuzu sendiri. Saya sebagai author, hanya menjadi pengamat saja. Kakuzu-lah yang membuat naskah drama panggung hancur ini.**

 **Pak! *ditabok Kakuzu***

 **Oke, bagaimana menurutmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Cerita ini dibuat untuk wsusanto96. Susanto, gak apa-apakan ceritanya dibuat seperti ini? Kalau kamu gak suka, bisa saya buatkan yang lebih seriusnya. Gimana?**

 **Finish ...**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ...**

 **Please give me a review!**


End file.
